Somthing Is Begining
by Ziha
Summary: SophiaLuke...Sophia is starting a new life...on her own terms. I own nothing not even my mind. Please Please review
1. Changes Part 1

****

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

~*~_ Something Is Beginning _~*~

**~*~_ Changing…Part 1_ ~*~ **

**_S_**ophia told herself that she wanted her father, wanted him to kiss it and make it better…make it go away… like when she was little. But this time it wasn't a skinned knee, her entire body hurt. She couldn't stop the thought that Luke could kiss her everywhere and make it better from intruding into her mind. It made her skin warm and tingle, the pain dulled to almost a nonexistent ache. She turned to run back to him, to let him take the pain away, to let him finish what he started but stopped herself. She had just remembered his smile after he hit his car's windshield. He thought she would come to him …be his. He had tried to claim her as his tonight. To make her submit to his right to govern her not only as her alpha but as… …well maybe his mate… she wasn't sure… but it had made her angry enough to start the change. 

**_S_**he couldn't control her body enough to stop it now, but she could control how she flipped. She knew everyone thought she would not only give into Luke; let him flip her… but that she would more then likely die…trying. And if by some small chance she made it, he would lose interest in her just like every other woman he had been with. However they were wrong, She would make it, survive and then rub it into the faces of everyone who had ever called her a half breed, zoo bate. Everyone who had ever called her shameful or weak… her father's family… the clan. She knew her fathers blood line and it's strength. Sherman had told her once she would be special and she still believed him. She didn't know what she would be yet but she would welcome it…happily. She felt as if the world…their world was opening up to her not closing off like her father feared. Her father's fears were the only thing she had to face tonight that scared her but she needed his help and comfort. 

**_A_**s for Luke…he would be hers as well. The fact that she was the first girl he sniffed around that turned him down was bound to knock him back to earth. She knew his behavior was that of an alpha male. But a little humbling was just what he needed to turn him into a man. A good man, like her father. Her father had been destined to be alpha, Behaved like Luke until he had met her mother and had to learn to control his baser instincts. Luke would as well, even if it killed him. He would plead for forgiveness in the end and would be richly rewarded for it. However until then, he was going to regret everything he had ever done to her. She may believe he was going to be her mate one day but unfortunately for him that was a while off… …every time she thought about what he did…namely Presley… and his excuse… …**_"I just wanted to let you know that the only reason I hooked up with Presley in the first place is because you decided you didn't want to have sex. So, you see, I was simply respecting your decision"_**…what bull ****… she wanted to strangle him. Her future mate or not he would have to learn a lesson… he would have to pay. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. She had a feeling it was going to be fun. She was starting to imagine ways to extract her revenge…when her daydreaming was ended by his sent. 

**_I_**t was getting stronger as he was getting closer. She started to run as fast as she could. She couldn't see him, knew with one look all her plans would be ruined, all her strength gone. That she would fall into his arms and do all the pleading. She was only a block away from the police station, from safety, from her father's arms. She rounded the corner and threw open the door. She sat down in the first chair she saw while trying to calm her heart beat. She knew Luke was waiting for her out side. She could not only smell him but also feel his presents, his arousal. It made her skin feel as if it were on fire but it did not help the pain this time…it was starting to return. Her own arousal had ended only to be replaced by the anger she had felt. Then with the fear she now feels… the fear of her father's reaction. Until she knew how he would respond she was helpless to end it. She instinctively knew passion, happiness, anger; strong emotions would stop the pain. Speed up the change but weak emotions sadness; fear would slow it down. Cause her inner wolf to fight to escape instead of it coming to the surface peacefully. But how would her father react. When he finally reached her side… he was asking her to tell him what was wrong. She slowly looked up at him and let her eyes plead with him, felt them start to glow gold while she whispered… **_"Daddy, you've got to help me"_**…As soon as the words left her mouth she heard a wolf bay in pain. 

**_L_**uke had heard her plea, knew he had lost her… the one person he wanted so badly. She had chose not to be with him, to go on with her change alone and it was completely at fault. His cry and the one that followed… a howl that had not been heard in sixteen years… that of Matthew Donner…set Wolf Lake on its ears. Caused pain in the hearts of some and relief in that of others. 

****

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 


	2. Changes Part 2

****

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

__

Authors note: Thank you so much for all your reviews. They've made me very very happy. I'm not done with part two yet. So there should be lots more. I'm having trouble with a scene but I thought I'd post what I had to see if you like it.

~*~_ Something Is Beginning _~*~

**~*~_ Changing…Part 2_ ~*~**

_W_hat had he done? His****daughter was about to flip and the fear he saw in her eyes wasn't caused by the changes she was about to go through but by what she thought his reaction was going to be… Sophia should have felt safe enough to come to him with anything but she didn't…She had kept secrets from him because she was scared of what he would feel…of what he would say. In all of his life he had never felt so ashamed. He had made a promise to Marie. One he had no right to make…one he could never keep. It had been her right to choose all along. That is if one could call destiny a choice. How could he keep her safe from things around her? When he couldn't keep her safe from himself, from his fears and anger. Let alone change what she… …what they were. 

****

His self-reproach was interrupted when he heard Luke's cry and he realized what it meant. Sophia had chose to come to him. To feel the pain her change would bring instead of letting Luke soothe her through it. He could see how much pain she was in…she was grabbing her stomach, rocking back and forth, humming to herself like when she was five… and he had told her about her mother's death. Emotional, Physical…it didn't matter…he couldn't handle seeing her in pain. Part of him wanted to rip the pup's head off for even thinking of his daughter in such a vulgar way. The other part wanted to run after him…make him ease her pain. … **_"Sweetie, Luke is out side_**…**_should_**…**_ should I let him in"?_**

**_S_**he was shaking her head no and moaning as she spoke… **_"Dad if you wanted to do that, you already…already would have, besides he needs to learn a lesson about_**…**_ how I deserve to be treated_**…**_Daddy_**…**_ I hurt so bad. _**

**__**

Matt crooned... **_"I know_**…**_I know"_**…to her softly. Then wrapped his arms around her and started singing. During the song she buried her face into his neck… breathed in his sent… let his words calm her. Later when he said… **_"I love you baby. I didn't notice the changes in you because I didn't want to. I was wrong. I'm so sorry. I'm so proud of you, it's going to be okay"_**. She felt her fears leave taking most of the pain with them.

**__**

He held her close to him…was thinking that this may be the last time he would hold her when he heard Luke sulk into the woods. Matt knew the pup wouldn't have left if he thought she wasn't strong enough to make it. He felt some relief, some reassurance but manly guilt. To think a punk knew his daughter better then he did. That's when an entirely knew thought entered his mind and caused him a whole new set of worries. Sophia just didn't choose him over Luke; she had rejected Luke. Now Matt understood what meant by… '**_besides he needs to learn a lesson about… how I deserve to be treated'_**…she was trying to teach him a lesson. Oh man…what had she done?

**__**

  
Matt knew what alphas males were like and Luke was an alpha male. So he unfortunately knew how Luke would react to her rejection. Luke was never going to let her go now and no amount of force or reasoning would make him…he would have her as his at any cost. He would behave like Tyler did with Ruby…like he did with Marie. 

** ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ **


	3. Changes Part 2 Continued

** ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

~*~_ Something Is Beginning _~*~

**~*~_ Changing…Part 2 Continued_ ~*~**

_M_arie…he could still smell the perfume she was wearing the night they met. Could hear her laugh; see her hips sway as she danced. She was standing at the bar waiting to be served…He did what he always did when he wanted a woman's attention. Stood by her, smiled a little and waited for her to come to him. Needless to say she didn't, barely even looked at him. He was stunned. He was never ignored. Women fell at his feet, gave him anything he wanted, fought over him. They never ignored him.

**_A_**fter an hour and a half of watching he finally went up to her. Instead of asking her to dance, he used a very bad pick up line… **_"You should stop drinking_**…he took her raised eyebrow as interested and continued… **_because your driving me home later". _**He was expecting her to at least laugh, she didn't… **_"It's Pepsi and I'm not driving you anywhere" _**…He was speechless…he had never had to put this much work into getting a girl…and she shot him down…cold. 

**_S_**he continued with a question…**_"Your from the hill aren't you" _**

**_M_**att barely answered…**_"Ah, Yah_**…**_why" _**

**_S_**he finally laughed…only it wasn't because she thought he was funny, it was at him…**_ "Because all the guys from the hill are shocked when there turned down. Why don't you ask me again? After you learn how a woman should be treated. Many of the hill boys have come back for a second try but none for a third "._**

**_S_**he shot him down three more times before he simply asked… **_"Will you dance with me"_**? She laughed again but this time not at him… **_"Well it's a start I suppose"_**…They danced all evening… he did even get a good night kiss but she fit so well into his arms as they swayed together. He knew he would give up what ever he had too, in order to keep her. In the end it was everything he knew and everything he had planned for his future. It had been well worth it. 

****

**_N_**ow Sophia had issued her own challenge to a alpha and he knew it would turn out the same way. She had used almost the same words as Marie… '**_how I deserve to be treated'_**. They are so much alike…No wait, they would have been so much alike but Marie was gone… he had not only lost her he had broken every promise he had ever made her. And now he was losing his daughter to someone just like him and she deserves so much better. Much to his surprise and annoyance he let out a howl of pure frustration.

**_M_**att hoped the noise he heard from her was a giggle. He didn't want to know how much pain it would take to make a moan sound like that. He realized she was talking… **_"It's not as bad as all that. Luke's just pissed because he didn't get his way"_**. 

**_I_**t was as bad as all that but he let it go…**_"Come on sweetheart, we need to get you to Sherman's"_**…But instead of pulling away, he pulled closer and wrapped his arms even more tightly around her. He never wanted to let go.

**__**

Sophia hugged him back and started laughing… **_"It's to late daddy. It is almost complete"._**

He pulled away confused… **_" What's almost comple_**…was all he was able to say before he saw her…stunned silence was what followed. She was not only half way through the change and smiling at him but her skin was...well he wasn't sure what, but his daughter was beautiful, radiant. He had always found the in between human and wolf to be rather ugly (think Presley in the back of Luke's car during the first episode. Yuck) and she would have looked like any other skin walker if it hadn't been for the fact that the color and glow of her skin matched her eyes, both were a shimmering gold.

**__**

Her smile grew bigger **_"Don't look so stunned. I'm o.k. Most of the pain left with my fear. It's not as painful as everyone said…not as bad as seeing Sarah. It was unspeakably painful at first but now I just ache. It will be over soon_**…her smile was starting to dim…her eyes starting to close… **_but I am starting to get tired "_**. He realized she didn't know what was going on. He was trying to find a way to point out the fact that she was glowing without scarring the crap out of her…when she stood up. ****

Sophia started walking toward the cells in the back… Slowly striping her close off, letting them fall to the floor…Matt followed behind her, picking them up as he went. He was completely astounded…her skin was…he couldn't take his eyes off of it, she was exquisite…and as she unsnapped her bra he realized completely immodest. He had to laugh…she had always been paranoid about her modesty…she wasn't even a full wolf yet and she was already acting like one…self assured and some what brazen. He wondered when she was going to become aggressive. 

**_B_**y the time she reached a cot in one of the cells she was completely naked. She laid down and curled into the fetal position… **_"Come on Sophia, what are you doing. We have to get you to Sherman's"_**.

**__**

She was breathing deeply hoping to control what was left of the pain…**_"I'm going to rest for awhile"_**.

**__**

Matt dropped the clothes and went to kneel by her; he covered her with a blanket, and started to run his fingers through her hair…**_"Sweetie, I think your sick. We have to _**…Before he continued; she snapped at him…**_"Be quite Daddy, I'm trying to rest_**…**_besides he is already coming here. Mrs. Cates isn't far behind him. They should be here soon_**…she looked up at him with a confused look on her face…**_can't you hear them"_**

He concentrated on listening for a second before he****did…**_"Maybe I'm a little out of practice or is it that your hearing is better than mine"_**. She gave him a small laugh and he was very glad to hear it again. **_  
_**

**_I_**t wasn't more then a five-minute wait when****Matt turned away from Sophia. He had heard Sherman walk in, didn't even notice that he was as naked as the day he was born. Just quickly got up and practically ran to where Sherman stood by the cell door. Matt very quietly, so he wouldn't scare Sophia, said…**_"Sherman, she's glowing"_**. 

**__**

"Yep she's glowing alright"…was the most irritating response Matt had ever receive from Sherman and he had received some duties.

**_M_**att could have straggled him…**_"Sherman, I don't understand. What's going on?"_**

**_T_**he answer Sherman was about to give was interrupted by an equally naked Vivian Cates's voice behind them… **_"Um, have either of you noticed that Sophia is glowing"_**. 

**__**

Sherman replied…**_"Yes I have and I must say she took her sweet time getting around to it. I was stating to get a little worried". _**

**_M_**att and Vivian yelled… **_"What"_**…in unison but quite when they heard Sophia screaming. Matt's first thought was that that pain was returning until he started to be able to make out her words. She was sitting up, glaring at them, yelling…"I thought I told you to be quite.**_ Your yapping is making my head ache and stop talking about me like I'm not hear, like I can't hear you, it's annoying. Would you put some cloths? Oh, and tell that_**…**_that thing to leave, his sent is foul and I just know he's going to start peeing on the building to mark his territory and I'm not his territory. If he doesn't leave, if he doesn't stop acting like I'm his, I'm going to rip his_**…**_his thing off and stuff it down his thought. _**

Vivian's eyes got large as she watched Sophia in disbelief. She never thought she would see this mild mannered girl behave in such a way… **_"Is she talking about my son"_**?

**_"I'm afraid so, I think they had a falling out"_**…Matt answered with no small amount of sarcasms. He guessed he just found out when she was going to become aggressive…He addressed Sophia… **_"We'll try to be quieter and I'll go tell him to leave Sweetheart"_**.

**_M_**uch to their surprise Sophia stopped screaming, after a few deep breaths she gave them what would have been a beautiful smile if she hadn't looked like a deranged, deformed ape and calmly said… **_"Why thank you Daddy_**…**_I'd appreciate that"_**. Then laid back down and pulled her blanket back up around her.

**_M_**att walked out of the holding cells to the front door and spoke to what seemed to be no one… **_"Son, you had better leave. She can smell you and isn't happy about it"_**. A second later they heard Luke skulk off again.

**_T_**hey continued to stand by the front door without saying a word. The silence was uncomfortable until Sherman finally spoke up. He acted as if nothing unusual had happened… **_"As I was saying, I've been waiting for her to flip for along time. I noticed a while back she had some gifts the clan needed. She's like me, only better. She's a keeper of history and a healer"_**. 

**__**

Vivian shook her head no in disbelief… **_"She's a_**…**_a_**…Matt cut her off with…**_ "A half breed" _**

**_V_**ivian gasped…**_"Matt you know full well I've never thought of Sophia in that…_**He cut her off again…**_"Then what were you going to say"_**.

****

Vivian closed her eyes in order to gain control of herself. She knew what she was going to say was just as bad…**_ "I was going to say that_**…**_well that_**…**_she is a woman"_**.

**_"Oh_**…**_Well that's less insulting"_**…Matt replied sarcastically again.

**_S_**herman looked at her as if she had lost her mind… **_"So are you Vivian and you're the alpha…Now come on, back to business… haven't either of you wonder why Willard survived his stroke, Why I was able to remove the bullet from your side when you refused to change, Matt. Why Sarah was able to flip, hours after all hope was gone. Because Sophia was there. She's a healer and not the first woman by the way. They're rare because of how much stronger there abilities are then male healers. They only come when there needed. She was prophesied along time ago. She'd be of two worlds, able to heal with her presents before her flip and shine when she did. I thought it was Ruby at first but only because she was white. I couldn't make any of the prophecy fit. She's not from two worlds, she's not a healer, she didn't shine. There had to be someone else and there is now, Sophia. She's_**… **_well_**… **_She's my replacement. A better healer for the clan and a new keeper of our people's history. She's our hope"_**. 

**_M_**att and Vivian were staring at Sherman during his speech. Taking in every word he said but he hadn't taken his eyes off of Sophia. He was the only one who saw the glow become murky and die out as she changed into a cream wolf with very light colored markings of gold, tan and red… **_"Holy **** she's not white"_**!

****

Both of them looked from Sherman to Sophia. White, Matt had barely started thanking god that his daughter would not have the added problems of being white when Sophia started to glow again. Matt quickly bent down beside her to pet her coat when Sherman piped up… **_"She's only returning to human form, Matt. She's fine, even if she's not white"_**.

****

Vivian asked… **_"Does that change what you thought she was"_**.

****

Secretly Matt hoped that it would and was gravely dissipated when Sherman answered… **_"No, I was just hoping. It would solve so many problems"_**.****

**_T_**hey stopped talking when they noticed instead of legs and arms, instead of a human form emerging her coat started changing color, First to a deep onyx black, then to a carrot top red, then finally to a pure snowy white. 

** ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ **


	4. Changes Part 3

** ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

__

Authors note: Thank you again for all of your reviews. A couple of you gave me some suggestions. I incorporated them the best I could. If you have any more I'd appreciate them and use incorporate them if I can. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I right pure romance usually and I'm trying to develop more of a story line and less fluff. But we should get to the fun stuff soon. Luke and Sophia scenes next chapter. There are a lot of mistakes in this chapter. I can't have it proof read until Thursday but thought I'd post it now and then repost the corrections later. Thanks again. **_Ziha_**

~*~_ Something Is Beginning _~*~

**~*~_ Changing…Part 3_ ~*~**

**_T_**hey stopped talking when they noticed instead of legs and arms, instead of a human form emerging… her coat started changing color, First to a deep onyx black, then to a carrot top red, then finally to a pure snowy white. Then the glow become murky again and died out. 

**_"She's white now. What in the h_*****_ **is going on, Sherman"**_…****Vivian demanded.

****

Before Sherman was able to answer Matt put in his opinion in… **_"Maybe she's not white_**…but Vivian interrupted him… **_"Look at her Matt, she's white"_**…Matt rolled his eyes. Trying to cover up how desperate he was… **_"How do you know_**… **_she's covered by a blanket? You can only see her head." _**…He was hanging on to any hope there was… **_"Maybe she's not all white"_**.

****

Vivian walked over to where Matt was kneeling by Sophia and pulled the blanket off of her… **_"She's white Matt_**… **_all over and I for one would like to know why and how. So shall we let Sherman explain"_**? 

**_S_**herman looked between Matt and Vivian and shrugged his shoulders… **_"Oh, well, d_*******_, guess she is white, Matt. As for the rest, why does everyone always think I'm the know it all"_**… both turned away from Sophia so they could give Sherman either their complete attention or what was meant to be a contemptuous glance. 

****

"Could you jest get the point? Without any jokes or sarcasm were talking about my daughter, Sherman"…a highly irritated Matt snapped.

**_S_**herman took a deep breath and gave Matt a pitting look before he began…"**_I_** **_don't know if what I have to tell you is why. I need to do some more research into the historical tombs to find out for sure but I remember an odd entry about one of the healers. It said when her wolf became angry she would turn a violent red. I thought it was talking about emotion…like…'Seeing Red'_**…**_I think it fairly obvious it wasn't an expression though. That it meant that her coat changed actual colors._**

**_M_**att was once again stunned to silence… the future…his daughter's future was looking grim. But not Vivian, to her the future…her sons future was looking very bright indeed…She asked Sherman… **_"Does it say what color she was to begin with"_**?****

Sherman answered… **_"No, well, I didn't think so at first, it said she was many colors. I thought it meant she was multi colored, not that she could change colors. In fact if I remember correctly two of the other healers were said not to have any one color. Maybe this is a special gift that they have"._**

Sophia was even more rare then Vivian had first thought…only three, even Ruby couldn't compete with that for importance… **_"There have only been three female humans in the past, Sherman or have there been more"_**? 

Sherman wondered what Vivian was getting at. He was almost positive he did but was hoping he was wrong…**_"Eight I believe, but before you ask…the history says five were white. I need to go over the historical tombs again, see them in this new light"_**.

**__**

"Would you mind if I went over it with you, Sherman? I have a lot of questions also"… Sophia said from behind them.

**_S_**herman was impatient…had so many questions for her.

**_V_**ivian was happy…'Sophia appeared to be fine".

**_M_**att was upset; he had missed his daughter's change into wolf form and now her return to human form. But at least she was fine…better then fine in fact…she was beautiful… everything about her had changed. She was no longer human… she was a skin walker. His mussing was interrupted by Sherman questioning Sophia… **_"You have some questions, but I'm hoping some answers as well"_**.

**_S_**ophia was about to answer when she felt Vivian's hands on her shoulders, felt them run over her back, then her thighs… "What on earth are you doing, Mrs. Cates"?…she… well …squeaked.

**__**

"Don't worry, Sophia I don't think you're her type…Sherman smirked… **_She just to make sure your still perfect. Now answer my questions"_**.

Vivian was on her hands and knees inspecting her toes…when she started to answer… **_"I don't know what I can tell you, it was instinct…kinda like flipping. I knew I could do it and I did. But I think you were right, it is a gift and it has a purpose. I think the ability to change color is manly a form of protection. Being able to camouflage myself. To make myself appear like every other wolf if I feel I'm in danger. I say feel because…well I think my emotions bring on the change. When I was scared I turned black…when I was frustrated I turned red_**. **_There isn't anything else I can tell you without seeing the tombs_**…****

**_T_**here conversation and Vivian's examination of her hands were interrupted when her Vivian's cell phone rang…at first she was furious at the interruption but then she remembered she had given strict instructions not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. She answered the phone by saying… **_"This had better be a life or death situation"_**… **_"Oh, this is_**…Tyler Creed quite happily responded…**_life or death for the entire pack. Do you know what your idiot son did tonight"?… My what, _**…Vivian cut him off…**_what did you call my son_**… Before she could continue he started talking again… **_"He attacked an ungulant tonight over the sheriff's half-breed. Threw him across Tenth Street_**…**_She may be a sweet little piece of_**… 

****

"That is quite enough Tyler…Vivian snapped…**_ You need to shut up! This is what you find so important… important enough to interrupt me. I know your just trying to cause problems for Luke. I have to clean up things that are more damaging to the packs' safety everyday"_**

Tyler scoffed …**_ "don't be ridiculous Vivian I'm not trying to cause him problems he did that on his own. He needs to learn where his place is in the pack. The question is who's going to teach him"_**.

****

"Your to call me Mrs. Cates, Tyler and let me get this straight…**_ your threatening my son? Because he knows his place_**…**_ you are the one who needs to learn yours. Luke's problem can be fixed with a little intimidation, what are we going to do about your problems Tyler_**…**_About Ruby and John Cannin? Until you have an acceptable plan to deal with your crap keep your mouth shut"_**!… and with that she hung up and for the first time in a long while felt no fear over putting that sniveling little s*** in his place.

**_V_**ivian wasn't even done speaking to Tyler when Sophia noticed the accusatory glare she was receiving. She looked over at her father then Sherman hoping for a little support. But their expressions were almost the same. She realized they had heard the whole conversation as well. When she heard Vivian hang up the phone she felt so much tension her skin raised with goose bumps… **_"Is there anything you think you tell us"_**?… Vivian asked with a deceptively pleasant voice. 

**_S_**ophia suppressed the urge to groan… **_"Luke wasn't completely responsible, Mrs. Cates he told me not to go out with Scott"_**. 

****

"But you went out with him anyways"?… Vivian gasped.

**_S_**ophia was shocked… Here she had been kind enough to try and let Luke off the hook and Vivian was trying to blame her … **_"I had every right to. I hadn't flipped yet, didn't know if I would. He had no right to try and stop me"_**. 

**_"But you know Luke so well, Sophia, You had to know how he would react"_**… Sherman wondered out loud. 

**__**

"I knew I 'd be punished but I didn't think he would go after Scott"!...Sophia defended herself as best she could… under the circumstances.

**_S_**herman looked at her like she had lost her mind… **_"He could have seriously injured you, young lady"_**.

**_S_**ophia returned Sherman's look and said… **_"No, he wouldn't hurt me. He_**… she was going to say lusts after me but saw her fathers face and decided if Luke was ever going to be her mate he'd have to live until tomorrow at least. So she finished with… **_likes me"_**. 

**_"And you thought that would keep you safe"_**?… Vivian asked her incredulously. 

**_S_**ophia started laughing… **_"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't trust Luke feelings for me with my safety. I would trust his interest in me though_**… **_I mean until I sleep_**…

**_F_**inally Matt lost it… **_"Why are you questioning my daughter? It's not her fault. It's the fault of your son_**…**_ the idiot pervert_**… 

**_V_**ivian wanted to say that her son was no different then he used to be, but only shrugged at both of their comments. She didn't want to make Sophia question her fathers past behavior … …**_"Your shrugging me off, how big of an incident is it going to take before he learns control"_**?

**_S_**herman stopped all further conversation with… **_"Enough, good lord enough, let's just figure out what were going to do"_**?

**_V_**ivian closed her eyes, rubbed the bridge of her nose and told them… **_"All it should take is Luke and some of his friends to keep him quite. I'll have Luke talk to that him tonight"_**. 

**_S_**ophia thought she had lost her mind and said as much… **_"Are you crazy? Luke will kill him"_**.

**__**

"Well you should have thought of that before you agreed to go out with him"

…Vivian snapped.

**_"I had every right to go out with him_**… she yelled! Until she noticed Vivian warning glare… **_besides Scott commented on the danger Luke presented himself_**". 

**__**

"He what"! Sherman asked through a smile.

**_"Oh, Never mind_**… Sophia sighed…**_there has to be another way"_**! 

**_V_**ivian was irritated with her… **_"This is the way the pack has done things for years, Sophia. But if you think you can come up with something better you have my blessing"_**.

**__**

Sophia gave her a toothy grin… **_"I think I have something"_**… then started walking for the door. Her dad stopped her to ask what she was doing**_…"Some of my friends are waiting out side to see if I'm okay. I'll be back. After you all are through discussing whether or not you're going to trust me"_**.

**_A_** few minutes later she came back in and asked… **_"well"_**… Vivian answered her…**_"It depends on what your idea is"_**.

**_S_**ophia smiled at her and ran back to the door… **_"Sarah wait, I need you to do me a quick favor"_**…Sarah gave her the biggest smile**_…"Anything, what do you need me to do for you"_**?

****

Sophia smiled back at her and said… **_"Thank you so much, I need you to go to the hospital and talk to Dr. Porter. Tell him I flipped tonight and that Scott saw some of it. Tell him Vivian and my dad are hoping to keep it as quite as possible_**… …**_that means_**… **_without any violence. That you were sent because I wanted them both to stay with me. Have him call Scott's parents and say that several kids who ate at the pizza place have been brought to the hospital because of hallucinations, including his date. That the Sheriff found out some kids thought it would be funny to spike some of the pizzas with magic mushrooms. Only they weren't magic just poisonous and that he needs to be brought in immediately to have his stomach pumped. Have him sedated, hopefully with something that will make his memory of this evening fuzzy. _**

Sarah giggled a little…**_"No problem Soph, is there anything else"_**.

**__**

"Yah actually" …Sophia responded… **_"After you talk to Dr. Porter call Mike's Garage and have him get Luke's car off of Tenth Street"_**.****

"What's wrong with Luke's car"?…Vivian interrupted.

**_S_**ophia thought for a minute, trying to find the best way of explaining it… **_"Well_**…**_that is_** **_kinda_**…**_ when Scott saw me start the change. After Luke threw him across the street. I kinda threw Luke into the windshield of his car"_**. 

**_S_**he thought that her dad or at the very least Vivian would become even angrier with her. As mad as they seemed to be at Luke but instead of yelling at her all three of them started laughing. Vivian especially, She laughed so hard she started to gasp for air.

**_S_**herman was the first to speak up…**_"Well that answers your question, Matt. We should have known that even car wouldn't be big enough to knock some since into that boy"_**. All three of them started laughing even harder.

**_S_**ophia had no idea how they could find anything about this situation funny. She may have accepted her fate tonight but it was mainly because she wanted to make Luke kiss the souls of her feet. Once the anger had worn off she had never been so humiliated in her whole life… or so scared. She could have seriously hurt Luke; maybe even killed him and the way Scott had looked at her. Now that her flip was over she would never again allow herself to be so out of control again. Or worse yet, to be controlled by anybody. 

**_W_**hen****Sophia looked over at Sarah and noticed the slight smirk on her lips and she gave her a puzzled look. **_"What_**… …**_What's so damn funny"_**? Sarah smirk became a full-grown smile. Then turned into a giggle… **_"He must have been pissed"_**.

**_H_**ard pressed to suppress a grin of her own Sophia said… **_"No actually he was very happy about it. He couldn't stop smiling"_**.

**__**

"Oh… come on, what really happened"… Sarah was practically begging for the gossip she thought was coming… **_"I'm dead serious Sarah. He was thrilled. I have no doubt he thought I was going to strip naked and run around the woods bare ass naked with him like_**… **_"Every member of the pack"_**…Sarah put in.

**_S_**ophia let out a little laugh… **_"Well a girls got to have some mystery"_**.

**__**

"Like the aura of mystery you have now"…Sarah asked…After Sophia's confused… **_"What"_**…she continued… **_"I hate to be the one to tell you this but your bare ass naked right now"_**.

** __**

Sophia was about to make a snappy come back when she heard Vivian…**_ "I hate to interrupt you two considering we started it…but you really need to get going to Dr. Porter, Sarah. Have the Doctor make sure there is proof that Sophia and …lets say… two others came to see him tonight and tell Mike when you call him to have my sons car fixed and parked where it is now by morning._**

"Yes, Mrs. Cates, right away"… was Sarah's response. As she left she gave Sophia a… I'm so glad I'm not you look and mouthed call me later she ran out the door.

**_S_**ophia yelled after her… **_"I'll call you tomorrow before I go to work_**…**_Thank you so much"_**…Then turned to her father so he could rap up the finally details of their cover up… "**_Dad you need to call the pizza place. Tell them about the sick kids and that they need to take all their mushrooms to the hospital, to Dr. Porter so he can run tests to find out exactly what they are_**…**_ Now I'm going to go put some close on and I must say I'm not the only one how needs to"_**.

**_"I don't see any need_**…Sherman said as he shrugged…**_I'm already in the police station. Every time I've been arrested for public nudity this is where I've been brought"_**. 

**_M_**att stopped dialing the pizza place to laugh at Sherman. Usually He would have ignored him but Matt was not only starting to relax…he was starting to become happy. Sophia's flip had been so easy, she was already up and about and she was so strong and decisive. He had no doubt she could care for herself but didn't think she would have to. She had a special status in the pack and even though she was white it wasn't in the same way as Ruby. They already have a Ruby, someone who was chosen by fate to marry the next alpha. Sophia was there to be a healer. 

**_H_**owever if Matt had known how unrealistic his thoughts were, had he known what Vivian was thinking he wouldn't have relaxed let alone laugh!

**_V_**ivian was impressed…very impressed by Sophia. Sherman was right she was just what the pack needed…what her son needed. She had been working forever to get him what he deserved. Even becoming alpha herself, a position most would have relished but she didn't. 

She had been raised to be the alpha's support, to help make decision…not make them herself…not to bare the guilt of them. If Willard had lived longer she would have kept the only possession she wanted, the true beta of the pack…and because of Ruby's behavior he would have passed the leadership of the pact to Luke. As long as Willard lived it had been a guaranty…now thanks to Sophia it was again. She just had to figure out how. Luke chose very well when he became interested in Sophia, if she could only get him to behave maybe he could keep her. 

**_M_**att had just started dialing the phone again when he heard Vivian ask Sherman… **_"Have any of the past female healers been mated to Alphas"_**? 

**_S_**herman puckered his lips and let his eyebrows rise… **_"Why yes_**… **_is there any reason in particular you're asking, Vivian"_**. 

**_M_**att knew what was going on bur couldn't believe it was happening. He had expected it from Luke… someone he could fight but not from Vivian… maybe he should have…**_"Yea, why are you asking"_**? Matt cut in. 

**_I_**f Vivian was going to say anything Sophia stopped her cold with… **_"Because she going to give me to Luke and if I had to guess. She's not going to make the same mistake her husband made with Ruby_**…**_giving me to much space or time to come to my own conclusions. Only there are three small problems she is overlooking"_**. 

** ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**


End file.
